The Lion King: What Really Happened
by Andrilena
Summary: The story of the lion king, but not as you know. This explains what REALLY happened... ((In my point of view... sorta :P))


**Disclaimer:** You're silly if you think I own Simba, Mufasa, Nala, Scar, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, or any of the characters in this parody thing. Walt Disney and whoever else owns The Lion King and its storyline, characters, plot, etc.   
  
**Author's note:** I'm not trying to make fun of The Lion King in any way. In fact, I love the movie ^_^ This is just something I thought of doing, and so here it is. I've only done it out of humor, not insult. Well, that's all... enjoy reading! :D   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
_The sun, somehow looking much larger than normal, began slowly rising up. A bunch of grass and African land is shown, and stuff, as music plays from out of nowhere..._   
  
**Mufusa:** Rooooaarrr!!! Come to me, my people... errr, animals!   
  
_Suddenly, animals begin singing... at least it's assumed to be animals... while more of them began appearing._   
  
**Animal Singer 1(AS 1):** *whispering* I don't remember the words!   
  
**Animal Singer 2(AS 2):** Neither do I! Let's just make something up!   
  
**Other Animal Singers(OAS):** Yes yes, let's!   
  
_Sooo.... they finally begin singing... if you can call it that._   
  
**AS 1:** *screechy voice* Ekilameenooo!!! Leee meee caaa shoooo...!!!   
  
**AS 2:** *cringes* Meka ooohhhhma doooo....   
  
**OAS:** Saammaaa lleeefooo aleecha wahhyyy...   
  
_A large amount of animals begin raising their heads to the sky and junk..._   
  
_Up on Pride Rock, Musfasa- along with Sarabi, Rafiki, and de wittle baby lion- hears the 'singing' and growls._   
  
**Mufasa:** Those aren't the words!   
  
**Rafiki:** Noo noo, dey are not indeed!   
  
**Sarabi:** Can't you do something about it?   
  
_Hidden from sight, watching them, is a dark-colored lion with a scar over his left eye... no right eye, yes..._   
  
**Scar:** Ugh... the brat child has been born! I'm leaving to devise of a plan to get rid of him, mwaahahahhaaaa... *leaves*   
  
_Down below once again... the animals are still singing, while the rest try not to listen and concentrate on their perfectly planned bows and such._   
  
**AS 1:** Loobbeee ooohhhssooo...   
  
**AS 2:** Ilaweeevay, ohkna chosa...   
  
**OAS:** Laaalllaaa alalaaallaaa!!!   
  
_Back up on Pride Rock..._   
  
**Mufasa:** ROAR! Stop singing, stoppp sinngginngg!!!   
  
_The singing continues... until Mufasa roars again... then it stops._   
  
**Mufasa:** Thank you.   
  
_He turns and walks back over to Sarabi._   
  
**Musfasa:** Okay Rafiki, do your stuff so we can get this over with.   
  
_Rafiki nods and shakes his stick. Opening a coconut or whatever, he pours the cream stuff onto the baby's head. Picking up some dirt, he throws it at the cub, getting sand in his eyes._   
  
**Simba:** Wahhhh!!! Achoo! *sniffs* Wahhh!!!   
  
**Sarabi:** Oh no! You made him cry! Bad monkey, bad!   
  
**Rafiki:** I am a baboon, not a monkey! How dare you insult me so!   
  
**Mufasa:** *sighs* Just get on with it!   
  
**Rafiki:** *jumps* Okay okay! Jeesh! Where'z de luv?   
  
_The monkey... I mean baboon, picks up Simba. Turning, he walks out and stops right at the edge of Pride Rock. Stretching his arms out, he pretends to drop the cub._   
  
**Sarabi:** Nooooooo!!!   
  
**Rafiki:** *holds Simba up* Haha, fooled you!   
  
**Mufasa:** *growls* Rafiki...   
  
**Rafiki:** Sorry sorry!   
  
_Ahem... once more, the baboon-who-is-not-a-monkey holds up Simba, as a mysterious beam of sunlight shines down on them, but no one else... Weird..._   
  
**Zebra:** Ohhh look! It's the young prince!   
  
**Giraffe:** Awww.. ain't he cute?   
  
**Antelope:** Great, juuuust great! Another lion to eat us!   
  
**Meercat:** Lion?! Where?!? *screams and runs*   
  
_Mufasa and Sarabi come into sight, looking down at the animals below._   
  
**Cheetah:** Uh-oh! It's the King! We better bow!   
  
_Soo... hoping not to be eaten anytime soon, all of the animals bow. Suddenly Zazu flies up to Mufasa and lands on the rock, gasping for breath._   
  
**Mufasa:** You're late.   
  
**Zazu:** *gasp* For-give me... *choke* Sire... *wheeze* The... I... *gives up speaking and bows*   
  
**Mufasa:** *grins* That's better... *frowns* Now get lost. This is MY moment, not yours.   
  
**Zazu:** Uhhh... Yes, Mufasa... *flies away*   
  
_At a glare from Mufasa, the animals instantly begin cheering and such, planning to go into hiding once this was all over._   
  
**Mufasa:** Sarabi? Where are the lionesses?   
  
**Sarabi:** Umm... I don't know!   
  
**Mufasa:** Growl... They should be here for this! *pauses* Oh well!   
  
**Simba:** Rowr... I am kitty, hear me meow!   
  
**Rafiki:** Gasp! Simba is not supposed to speak yet!   
  
**Simba:** *goes silent*   
  
_Simba's parents hadn't been listening, so didn't hear him. Turning his head, Mufasa rests his gaze upon the baboon._   
  
**Mufasa:** What was that, Rafiki?   
  
**Rafiki:** Simba! He spoke!   
  
**Sarabi:** Come now! Quit lying! That's impossible, isn't it my wittle sweetikins? *looks at her child*   
  
**Simba:** *giggles, and nothing more*   
  
**Mufasa:** See? He can't speak yet, he is merely a cub, just born.   
  
**Rafiki:** *scratches head* Veeeeeery peculiar...   
  
**Simba:** Ra-fi-ki....   
  
**Rafiki:** *perks up* Huh?   
  
**Simba:** *giggles*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That's the end of chappy 1. Sorry it seemed kinda short... but I wanted to get at least part of this story up before I went to sleep, and that seemed like an okay place to leave off... soo.. yeah, lol. Anyhow... I know the characters are different than the ones on the movie. I made them like that to be funny, that's all. The next chappy should be up pretty soon, hopefully ^_^ Please review! Hehe... :D 


End file.
